


How Many Dolls Can Fit In A Dollhouse?

by gala_apples



Series: Kinking Deadly Class [2]
Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Doll Play, Dress Up, F/M, Foursome, Hand Jobs, M/M, Makeup, Oral Sex, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: Lex has a very specific kink. It's not his fault a shitty prank pulled by the Death Cheer Squad triggers it.Inspired by episode 3: Snake Pit
Relationships: Marcus Lopez Arguello/Billy Bennett/Lex Miller/Petra Yolga
Series: Kinking Deadly Class [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849930
Kudos: 15





	How Many Dolls Can Fit In A Dollhouse?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt dollplay for seasonofkink.

Here’s a secret Lex is never going to tell anyone: he’s attracted to dolls. Not like proper twelve inch hard plastic children’s toys, he doesn’t pop a knob every time he’s in sodding JCPenny’s. But people being dolls. Dressing up and looking like their clothes have been designed for them. Being fresh and clean and neat. Only reacting or moving when being told to. He’s had time enough for introspection whilst homeless, and it doesn’t take a genius anyway. It’s all got to do with his childhood, Duncan and Perry grooming him to live a no showers, picking the least stained clothing off the floor because nothing’s left in the dresser, blood and sweat and alcohol and piss kind of lifestyle. People fantasize about the greener grass, sometimes.

At King’s Dominion it doesn’t bother him too much. There are two hundred students wearing the same uniform and only a few can peak that mountain. The evenings with everyone in personal dress are a little more risky for him, but chances are if he’s out on the roof he wants to pull tail, end the night with a toy in his hands.

But no secret can go untested forever. Lex is minding his own goddamn business setting off some fireworks with the guys when Petra comes up to the roof in the closest to a doll’s gown Lex has ever seen in real life. It’s buttercup yellow, a shade that looks stunning laid against porcelain white skin. The bottom is layers of delicate fabric draped over lovely hips, the top is a low cut semi sweetheart neckline that shows off the v of her collarbones. Lex wants to lick the smooth line of them. He wants to drop to his knees on the gritty roof and pull the layers of tulle over his head to eat her out. He wants to curl his hands around the white beaded belt and use his grip to hoist her onto a shelf. It’s all so arousing, if he doesn’t look at the tacky bleach blond wig and the ugly makeup.

“Jesus, what happened?” Marcus curses.

Petra takes off the wretched wig. “It’s my own fault for being a charlatan, right?”

Billy reacts poorly to being quoted. “Oh, so I’m the asshole somehow?”

Petra picks up the joint from the brickwork around the skylight and inhales deeply. Marcus, who is usually the lovely speech giver, looks at Billy like it’s his mess to clean up. Lex is too busy with all his blood rushing to his cock to think of something to break the silence until Billy finally comes up with “we were just messing with you before. It’s normal to want to be a part of the normal world. But it’s easier when you accept when you don’t belong, and-”

“Stop,” Petra interrupts. “I’m not going to let them rent space in my head. Lesson learned.”

She retreats across the roof and they all follow her. Lex thinks of marionette strings and shivers. 

“You just needed a reminder of why we don’t take part in that mess.” Marcus is looking at him now, with the moral expectation of him not making this worse, and the doubt that he won’t. Well fuck Marcus. Lex knows he can be a prat, but he knows when to be supportive. When Petra stops at the edge of the roof, leaning on her elbows to take another hit, Lex continues. “You don’t need them. They’re awful. You’re one of ours, luv.”

“Always will be,” Billy chimes in.

The compliment is on the tip of Lex’s tongue. For all the danger he can’t help revealing himself in a friend’s time of need. “You almost look good, luv.”

“Oh yeah? What, in the alternate universe where I’m the suburban woman Billy thinks I should be?”

“No, poppet. Just with the proper makeup on. Brandi bollocked it all up.” If it wasn’t her it was someone else in the Cheer Death Squad, no question about it. Even if the makeup did suit Petra, she’s clearly been crying, it’s streaky.

“Shut up, asshole.”

Lex has his back to them, but he’s certain both Marcus and Billy are glaring at him. They think he’s teasing. He could use that, his generally assholeish demeanour could be his safety net out of this. But he’s not going to. Being horny makes him stupid. “No, I’m being serious as aces. Let’s pop down to your room, pancake on the white that has you feeling your best, and show them they can go fuck themselves.”

“If I’m going to my fucking room, then I’m going to change my fucking clothes.”

“No!” He yells a touch too panicked for reasonability. He just doesn’t want to lose this spectacular image for his spank bank just yet. He wants to tweak it to perfection first. “Just, just try the makeup first, alright?”

Petra turns to face him, and Lex turns to meet her gaze. It has the bonus effect of bringing Marcus and Billy into frame. She rolls her eyes. “I really don’t see why you care-”

“You don’t see why anyone cares about anything,” Billy points out jovially.

“To be fair, that is true,” Marcus says. Lex can see the simmering rage in him. He wants to get revenge, triggered by a friend’s sadness now just like abuses to Billy have gotten swift retaliation in the past. But Marcus is better than making everything about him, and if Petra can be best soothed this way he’s not going to try to derail it. Lex too feels the need for vengeance, but he’s worked hard to make lust his driving force, not violence and mayhem. Failed, obviously, considering the school for assassins he finds himself in, but still worked hard. Maybe he’ll take Marcus skipping hand in hand later to bash some heads, but for now, Petra.

“Come on, now.”

Apathy trumps lack of reason any day. Petra doesn’t care enough to argue. In two minutes they’re off of the roof and in the dorms. Petra’s roommate is a Legacy, part of one of several Celtic clans that no one can tell the differences between except said clan members. Therefore she’s at the fucking shitstain dance and they have some privacy for a few hours yet. Lex closes the door, and braces a chair against it to block any Legacy without a date looking for some last minute hazing. He doesn’t believe in miracles, not since Duncan and Perry didn’t show up to court at the last minute absolving Dad, but if there’s even a percent of a percent of a chance that his sluttiest dreams could come true, he’s going to facilitate that in every way possible.

In the time it takes him to rearrange the furniture, Petra’s retreated to her mirror with a pile of baby wipes. Lex makes what he thinks is an inspired joke about Brandi’s blue eyeshadow running when one of her uncle-brothers jizzes on her face, but only Billy laughs. Whatever, like Marcus didn’t throw a drink on her a week ago. Lex is hardly crossing a line here.

They stand around for a while, three stupid boys in the presence of such razorblade femininity. Marcus pulls another joint out of his pocket and relights the charred tip. Billy paces, movement his natural setting, looking at the bookshelf and book titles before flitting to the boom box and precarious stack of cassettes before shifting in front of Petra’s closet. Lex just takes it in, Petra restoring herself like washing the grime off a doll accidentally left outside. 

When Petra’s got all the bronzer and bright colour off her face, Lex gives his libido it’s moment in the sun. He uncaps the ashey white foundation and squirts a bit on his thumb.

“What are you doing?”

“You’ve seen my eyeliner, dove. You know I’ve a deft hand. Let me take care of you.”

He’d hold his breath, only he doesn’t want the others to realize how much he cares about her response. Still, he can’t help the happy noise when Petra scowls and picks the pressed powder container up and gives it to him. Lex puts it back on the table, not quite needing it yet, but is happy about the consent. Sure she doesn’t know this is semi-sexual for him, but he’s also not going to whip it out in front of them. It’s just a memory, for later.

Lex builds Petra’s face up from there. He blends the edges of the foundation and white powder well enough for it to transition seamlessly into the rest of her showing skin. Black eyeshadow and lipstick line the curves of Petra’s features. The purple eyeliner has a winged edge to it because he has the skill to do it perfectly. When everything is picture perfect, he sets it with face mist and stands up to get a better look at his work.

“You look so fucking good,” Lex murmurs. She’s a southern gothic doll, a million degrees hotter than a skank like Brandi could ever hope to compete with. This is supposed to be voyeuristic only, just something to wank off to when he’s all tucked in bed, but he’s on the verge of crossing a line. Petra’s just too doll-like to walk away from.

“It’s true, man,” Billy bobs his head nervously. “You look good.”

“Fuck those bastards,” Marcus tosses in.

“Still not sure yellow is my colour,” Petra spits out the shade as if it’s poison.

Lex holds out his hand and when Petra takes it yanks her to her feet. He runs his fingertips against her curved buttercup neckline and answers “yellow is exactly your colour.”

He bends down to kiss her beautiful collarbone. It’s Petra’s little gasp that wakes up the idiot boys before him. “Hey, I don’t-” comes from Marcus, as “What the fuck do you-” starts out of Billy.

“Why don’t you two sit down and shut up, and look at how stunning Petra is,” Lex snaps. He doesn’t mind doing anything with an audience, and he suspects that Petra likes being looked at too. You don’t develop a full goth wardrobe without wanting eyes on you. But she’s surely sensitive tonight, thanks to the Legacy motherfuckers, and he doesn’t need her thrown off by dubious commentary. He’d say if they don’t like it they can leave, but tonight is not a good night to get caught in the halls.

The funny thing is the way his perception changes when they both do in fact sit on Petra’s bed like their strings have been cut. Lex has known for a while now that he’s as attracted to blokes as birds, though thank fuck he figured it out when he was already in America. Fuck only knows how Perry and Duncan would have twisted and mangled that kind of desire. Bisexuality aside, Lex has never been particularly attracted to either of his fellow male Rats. Even now, they barely have the wardrobe of a perfect doll. Marcus gives off deep intellectual emo vibes, the scruffy hair and the endlessly dewy eyes. He should be in pure black and soft skinned from reading poetry in libraries. The white t-shirt over black long sleeved shirt doesn’t match Lex’s mental image, nor does scabbed cut on the bridge of Marcus’ nose. And then there’s Billy. Lex has spent years couch surfing his way through the punk scene, he’s seen plenty of perfectly sculpted punk queens and kings. Billy in a hunter green shirt under a navy blue flannel with sleeves rolled twice to mid forearm isn’t even Billy at his own peak punk, never mind the pinnacle of the scene. Hell, the only nods towards punk are the studded bracelet on his right wrist, and his soft green mohawk. But Lex’s doll kink has never been just about the aesthetic. It’s a big component, but in his head before the real life hook up grinds out the fantasy there’s always posing. Quiet, compliant, obedient following the hand of the master. Billy and Marcus sitting when Lex tells them to in the midst of sexual tension does a _lot_ for him.

Lex is bi, and suddenly into everyone in this room. As he curls his hand into the jet black hair sweeping in a wave over the left side of Petra’s face and leans in for their first real kiss, he becomes more and more certain those facts are true of everyone else too. Marcus smirks at homophobic suggestions to suck dicks and talks about handjobs, but he’s certainly crushing on both Saya and Maria. Billy is in love with Petra, but Lex shares a bedroom with him and there are just as many male bands as female in the rock magazines he jerks off to. If they weren’t turned on now, they’d be leaving, regardless of the risk in the halls.

“Help me fuck up our brothers in arms?” Lex asks Petra as their kiss breaks. Her lipstick is only a little smudged.

“This is not turning into a gangbang,” Petra declares.

“No it’s not, is it. I said help _me_.”

It’s telling that as they walk to the bed together, Petra goes for Billy. There’s a return of feelings there, whether or not she wants to admit it. But calling it out would only put a halt to the evening’s activities, Petra has a very low tolerance for teasing. She wouldn’t have made it a day in his household, growing up, with Duncan and Perry’s endless feral mockery. Then again, he’s not sure how well he would have fared for death cult. They’re each products of their environments. Lex keeps his fucking mouth shut about Petra pulling Billy up to kiss her, and instead focuses on striping the white t-shirt off of Marcus. With it gone, he looks a little more like the emo doll he could be.

When Marcus is a little more of a match to the sublime presence in Lex’s head, Lex straddles his lap. He swallows the startled gasp from Marcus’ mouth, flicking his tongue until the sad philosopher begins to return the gesture. Lex can tell this is one of his first kisses, Marcus having picked the abstinence inspiring tent city version of homelessness rather than Lex’s own couch and bed surfing of anyone who’d take him home. All the better, really. A lack of experience just means Lex can teach him how he wants.

“You still willing to give a handjob to get what you need from someone else?” Lex asks, some time later. Long enough that Petra has Billy fully naked, hard cock probably staining the tulle of her dress as they stand there making out.

“Holy shit,” Marcus answers brainlessly. 

Lex chooses to take that as a yes. He pushes on Marcus’ shoulders and the boy bends back like he’s ball jointed, resting flat on Petra’s black sheets. Master Lin gives all the Rats a stipend to take care of necessities, due to them not exactly having parents who will send envelopes of cash. Marcus spends nearly all of his on drugs -they all do, really- which leaves him not a lot left over for clothes. Lex isn’t surprised to see that he’s not wearing underwear when Lex pops open his zipper. Lex does the same, most evenings. Boxers peeking through rips in jeans is a bad look on anyone.

He’s only just got his hand on Marcus’ prick when Petra interrupts. “You boys gonna need a condom?”

She’s next to her dresser, hand rifling under foldable articles of clothing. Lex has no doubt that if he said yes she’d toss him one, as well as keep the one she needs. It just seems a little far to push Marcus on his first time. You’re more likely to catch bees with honey, and you’re more likely to get repeat sex out of a virgin if nothing hurts the first time around. “Nah, we’re good, Petraluv.”

Petra doesn’t share the same idea of not fucking on the first date, as evidenced by her pushing Billy to the bed beside Marcus and ripping open the packet to slide the latex down his cock. Lex can’t help himself, he takes the opportunity of Billy’s distraction to reach for the discarded studded bracelet and put it back on Billy’s wrist. He looks far more punk now, in just a green dyed mohawk and leather and metal on his wrist. Petra smirks at him, but doesn’t say anything, so Lex will forgive the expression.

Billy moans when Petra climbs on top of him, spreading her layers of skirt around her. With so much fabric there’s no way to see when Billy’s cock enters her, but Lex sure the hell can hear it. Billy makes a sound like he’s dying. Petra begins riding him, bouncing herself with full control. Lex thinks again of marionettes, of jerking the strings necessary to have Petra moving like that. Billy’s strings must be slack, he’s letting Petra do exactly what she wants without any resistance. It’s so hot that Lex has to share his lust lest he be consumed. He strokes Marcus’ cock, ignoring the rough bite of zipper teeth against his hand, grinding his own cock against Marcus’ thigh. Lex wants to hear if Marcus will make his own delectable noises, and he can’t do that if Marcus’ mouth is covered. So he breaks their kiss for the second time, and moves on to pressing his lips against the silky skin of Marcus’ neck.

Like pulling the cord of a talking Barbie and waiting for the string to coil in enough to activate the prerecorded words, a grip on his cock and soft openmouthed kisses on his neck is in seconds enough to provoke Marcus to speech. It’s not much, just mmmm’s, just the onomatopoeia of desire, but it’s exactly the sweetness Lex wants to hear at the moment. The lightness, the subservience of the need makes Lex grind his dick down all the harder. 

“You gotta, I’m gonna,” Billy groans after some amount of time. His eyes are screwed shut, which doesn’t prevent Marcus from turning his head on the comforter to try to make eye contact. Not that Lex can blame Marcus, he’s watching too. What a pretty punk doll, falling apart.

Petra doesn’t, in fact, come before Billy does, though everyone watching can tell how much he tries to hold back his orgasm for her. Lex is sympathetic, and he bets Marcus gets it too. Petra’s a girl, so maybe she doesn’t get how hard it can be, but she at least doesn’t say something bitchy. Instead she slides herself up and off Billy’s wet cock and kneels at Lex’s side, impatiently. Lex has known her long enough, is experienced enough, to know what she wants. He twists his head from Marcus’ neck to put his mouth on her. He doesn’t have the spare hands to hold up her dress, so he’s instantly nearly smothered in crinoline, but it’s worth it for the unctuousness on his tongue.

Marcus is the next domino to fall. He whimpers and thrusts up and Lex’s hand is filled warm and wet. Lex smirks against Petra’s pussy, proud of himself, and keeps on licking. He won’t stop until she’s satisfied too. 

Before he gets anywhere, Lex feels hands in his hair. It must be Billy. He’d feel if Marcus was straining up enough to grab at him. Lex has never really needed to be coddled to come, never needed to feel the romance of making love. He’s very low maintenance, beyond the fucked up fetish. Still, there’s no denying that he likes Billy liking him enough to touch him. Unless it’s just about Petra. Even smothered in flesh and stiff fabric Lex can hear the way Petra moans when Billy forces Lex’s face even more firmly against her pussy. 

Petra comes thighs quivering on either side of his head. Lex lets himself enjoy the clamp down for a moment before weighing it against the need to see her o-face and coming up facial expression. He tugs his way out of Billy’s grip and twists up enough to look at her. What he sees is as pretty as a display. One of Petra’s hands is buried in Marcus' hair, the reason for the whimper. Even spent and exhausted, Marcus is just taking it. The other is arched behind her, holding Billy in place for a kiss. If Lex had a million dollars he wouldn’t have enough to create a display so pristinely beautiful. He thrusts down on Marcus twice more and he’s creaming his jeans. Unlike everyone else, Lex hasn’t altered a single inch of his attire, and yeah, that means coming in his pants.

Billy is the first to speak. If it’d been Petra it’d have been a crucifying comment on whatever she thought the lamest thing was, never one to leave a positive review if a negative one is possible. If it’d been Marcus sixty percent chance it’d have been a bleak philosophical statement. But it’s Billy, and therefore Lex isn’t the least surprised when the first post orgasm comment is positive and proud.

“See? Normal is overrated. You know the Legacies aren’t getting down like this.” 

“Oh no? Did someone forget to tell me that Rats usually devolve into orgies? Any other routines I should be aware of?” Marcus snarks.

“Shut up dipshit,” Petra says, though it’s with barely any edge. 

They’re in no rush to leave, once they groom themselves. Petra’s got snacks, and brewed moonshine, and cassettes with relatively good music inscribed. There’s nothing else better to do, and each of them are dedicated in their own way to not being phased. Lex has had a lot of sex, some of it even transactional. Billy is the most sex-positive bastard he’s ever met. Petra is jaded, and Marcus wants to be the next Lord Byron. It would be extremely out of character for any of them to noticeably freak out about a foursome, even if in Lex’s head he’s a bit astonished by what’s just happened and is fucking certain at least two of these fuckers feel the same. But hell if anyone’s gonna admit to it, so drinks and chat it is.

They’re up way later than curfew, though a closed door and dim lights is all the monks seem to require not to bust them. Aibreann doesn’t even try to invade, blocked door jiggling with effort. Clearly she’s out risking curfew somewhere private with her Legacy boyfriend. Fine with Lex. He doesn’t care what any of those rich and powerful chucklefucks do, as long as it’s not another goddamn prank. There are only so many slights he can handle before he turns back into the feral young child he once was. He doesn’t want to be that kid. Still, they have to split some time. First period waits for no man, not even the sleep deprived. 

He and Billy leave first, together. No sense in opening and shutting creaking doors a billion times. They make it to their room undiscovered. Marcus leaving a few minutes later isn't so lucky. Lex can hear him getting caught by the monks in the middle of the hallway. Oh shit, well there’s a detention for Petra and Marcus then. And no doubt Saya too, she’s supposed to be mentoring Marcus. Lex had a bastard of a mentor last semester. He really enjoyed all the punishments Yevgeni got for his misdeeds. Had to stop before getting flooded with too many memories of Dad, but still. Fun. Marcus probably won’t feel the same about fucking over Saya, seeing as he’s got a crush visible from space on her, but it’s not Lex’s problem. Lex’s only problem is accurately memorising every detail of the last two hours, so he can replay it on a loop every time he shoves his hand into his boxers late night under the covers.


End file.
